


peach palettes

by Kingley



Category: IU (Musician), f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingley/pseuds/Kingley
Summary: Ji-Eun has a never-ending crush on Sulli.





	peach palettes

**Author's Note:**

> Not real.

Ji-Eun realizes that her crush on Jinri is both obvious and annoying. She remembers writing Peach and thinking of Jinri's soft cheeks and sweet smile. Jinri hadn't said a word about it but had grinned coyly when asked about it in an interview. The little games she played never ceased to confused her. 

 

Jinri is an enigma. She is beautiful, and that's all everyone wants from her. Ji-Eun wants just a bit more. 

 

_*_

 

"Hi," Ji-Eun greets unsteadily. Jinri's doe-eyed gaze is nothing but ominous as she pulls open the door.

 

"You're late," she responds back. Her white nightgown shifts when she shuffles across the room to lounge on the couch. It is the perfect recreation of a Marie Claire shoot.

 

Ji-Eun tugs at the sleeves of her jacket. 

 

"I'm sorry, I had to finish up a shoot," she mumbles out. She looks up, and Jinri's eyes stare straight through her.

 

"Come sit," she replies. Ji-Eun takes that as forgiveness. She walks over and sits down stiffly. She can feel more than hear Jinri sigh at her pathetic behavior. 

 

"I'm not mad, silly," Jinri says and smiles bright and beautiful in her face. Ji-Eun feels her face burn at the sight. 

 

"Oh, yeah, I know. I'm just being weird," she mutters. Jinri sucks in her cheeks. 

 

"Come here," she demands. Ji-Eun stares at her. 

 

"I'm already here," she replies like a fool. Jinri shoots her glare.

 

"Come sit on my lap," Jinri clarifies. Ji-Eun blushes even brighter. 

 

"Oh! No, I couldn't do that now. I would crush -" 

 

Jinri's stare grows stronger. 

 

"Don't say it. You won't crush me." Ji-Eun swallows and scoots closer. Stiffly, she rests her bottom against Jinri's bony thighs. Jinri rubs at her back, and she practically melts into her.

 

"You're having a hard time, aren't you?" Jinri whispers. Ji-Eun nods against her neck. 

 

"Yeah. Not as bad as you though," she mumbles. Jinri makes a clicking sound with her tongue. 

 

"It's not a competition," she chides. Ji-Eun sighs quietly. She can hear Jinri's heart drumming steadily. She is strong as always. Ji-Eun wishes she had that confidence. 

 

"Everyone changes at their own rate," Jinri continues. Her hands drags down Ji-Eun's back to press at every knot of her spine. Ji-Eun isn't sure why it feels sort of territorial. Surely, Jinri didn't see her as something to claim. They are friends and not at all because Ji-Eun hasn't been trying. Jinri simply never showed much interest aside form the subtle teasing. 

 

Ji-Eun loves her anyway. Friend or girlfriend, Jinri is her constant. 

 

Her phone buzzes from her pocket. She reluctantly pulls away to answer it.

 

"Ah, hello?" she greets, feeling Jinri's eyes roam across her face.

 

"Ji-Eun! You wanted to collab right?" Jiyong asks. Ji-Eun smiles at his nasally voice that transfers even through the phone. 

 

"Yes, when do you want to meet?" she asks while she attempts to draw away from Jinri's lap, but Jinri holds on to her lower back gently. She shoots her a confused look, and Jinri simply grins back. With a shrug, she relaxes once more. Jinri was always a bit eccentric at times.

 

"Now? I'm just with Jinri. Oh, yes, I'm free," she replies back happily. This song was something she had been working on for so long. It's a song just for herself. Something truly just for herself to be proud of and enjoy. 

 

She ends the call with a small grin still planted on her face. When she glances up, Jinri is smiling back at her although something is not quite right.

 

"Was that G-Dragon?" she asks innocently. Or that's what it seems like to Ji-Eun. 

 

"Yeah, we're meeting up at the cafe near Hongdae," she replies. 

 

"For?" Jinri asks again. Ji-Eun feels the hairs at the back of her neck prick up. That strange look in Jinri's eyes never failed to make her nervous. She had to be strong, though. This had to be kept a secret for just a bit longer. The song was so special. It had to be handled carefully. 

 

"Oh, I can't tell you," she says carefully. Jinri's grip tightens subtley. 

 

"I see. Maybe I should ask him myself," she replies ominously. Ji-Eun stiffens. 

 

"You can't! It's really important that this doesn't get out," Ji-Eun pleads with a sort of desperation in her voice that only Jinri could tug from her. Jinri gazes at her for a moment and abruptly huffs out a bitter laugh. Ji-Eun feels her breath brush against her lips. 

 

"You're not serious? Him?" Jinri asks with as near to a sneer as her face is possible of making.

 

Ji-Eun furrows her brow. Jiyong is a talented person! How could that be called into question? 

 

"What's wrong with him?" she questions. He was probably the closest friend she had aside from Jinri. 

 

Jinri shakes her head. 

 

"I should've made up my mind faster," she mutters. Ji-Eun almost couldn't catch it. 

 

"About what? Jinri, are we even talking about the same thing?" Ji-Eun asks. 

 

"You and him. You're secretly dating, right?" Jinri questions seriously. "I waited too long. You were so eager that I thought I could think it through just a bit longer with him." Ji-Eun feels her heart drop in empathy. It must hurt. She knows this feeling of despair. She wants to stop Jinri, but the rant has just begun.

 

"Why am I even telling you this now? I should've seen this coming. Jiyong's always been close to you when I couldn't be." 

 

Ji-Eun feels her palms sweat. Jinri is rambling now. It's one of the few times where Ji-Eun has seen her out of control. 

 

"And I knew it but something told me to wait and -" Jinri is cut off by the rushed press of Ji-Eun's lips. Ji-Eun's lips tremble in anxiety. She is way in over her head.

 

Jinri's palms flex against her back. It's soothing enough to calm her running heart. It still pounds so hard it hurts. 

 

They disconnect with a soft sound that Ji-Eun normally hates hearing. 

 

"We're not dating. Now or ever," Ji-Eun whispers softly. She searches her face for any hint of doubt. 

 

Jinri blinks at her. 

 

"Well, why didn't you stop me from making a fool of myself?" she says with a weak pout. Ji-Eun laughs in her face.

 

_*_

 

Jiyong checks his phone for the fifth time. Where the hell is she? 

 

The scrape of a chair draws his attention. 

 

"Sorry!" Ji-Eun says, scrambling to sit down. Jiyong takes in her swollen lips and messy hair. If he were an ass, he'd probably say something vulgar. 

 

"So... Is love four fingers, too?" 

 

The hot coffee that runs down his face is worth every chuckle that spills from his lips. 

 

 

_*_


End file.
